


Twister

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tongue Twisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Fluffiness, tongue twisters, and making out
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbler prompt, "Bichie + tongue twisters", kinda short whoops

“Cuh-can you cuh-can a c-can as cuh-cuh-canner cuh-cuh-cuh- FUCK!” Bill drops the paper that held the tongue twister and falls back on the bed, shielding his face with his hands as he feels his face turn red with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, you almost had it this time Big Bill,” Richie picks up the paper and scoots up on the bed so that he was sitting next to where Bill had fallen back. Reaching to pull Bill’s hands away from his face, “Come on try one more time, for me please? I’ll give you a nice reward if ya do handsome,” he uses his awful fake southern belle accent for the last part.

Bill looks over at the face of his boyfriend to see Richie batting his eyelashes at him, and he tries to fight the smile tugging at his lips. Richie sees it anyways and just reaches his head down to snuggle into Bill’s neck, obviously happy about getting Bill to smile. Sighing Bill reaches up to run his fingers through Richie’s unruly curls. Speaking, “Why are you even having m-me do thu-these Ruh-Riche?”

Richie sits back up, Bill accidentally yanking on his hair, “Because Bill! When I was looking for ways to help you, Haystack gave me this book that says doing tongue twisters are supposed to help with speech impediments. I’m just wanna help you, I hate feeling useless when you get frustrated over your stutter,” he says seriously as he thrusts the paper back on Bill’s chest.

“Rich you s-shouldn’t fuh-feel useless. You help m-me in more wuh-ways than you nuh-know.”

Richie kisses Bill’s forehead, “Will please just try again for me Bill?”

Richie is giving Bill those damn puppy eyes again, which is only magnified behind his glasses. Bill is so in love with Richie, thankful that he would go through this trouble just because he wants to help Bill. “Fuh-fine Richie I’ll try to guh-get this one ruh-right, but when I say it ruh-right you have t-to do suh-something for me.”

Intrigued, Richie brings himself closer to Bill, “Anything Billy.”

“After you have to guh-give me suh-something else to twuh-twist my tongue.”

Richie is visibly excited at this idea, “And people say I’m the horn dog in this relationship.”

“Shut up Ruh-Richie,” Bill sighs, him blushing for a new reason now, and picks the paper off his chest, determined to stutter his way through this stupid tongue twister, “Cuh-can you cuh-can a can as a c-c-canner can kuh-can a can?”

Richie is smiling encouragement, “Again Big Bill.”

“Can you cuh-can a can as a kuh-kuh-canner can can a c-can?”

“One more time Billy, you almost have it.”

“Can you can a can as a canner can c-can a can?” Bill feels a surge a pride as he almost masters the damn saying.

Richie looks just as proud of Bill as he leans down again, kissing Bill. Bill's hands immediately go into Richie’s hair again to hold him in place. The kiss stays pretty innocent until Richie is running his tongue along Bill’s bottom lip.

Bill decides to make him work for it, keeping his mouth closed. That resolve breaks though when Richie bites down on Bill’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp open. Richie waists no time pushing his tongue in alongside Bill’s. Their tongues battle for dominance, Bill’s losing in the end. He allows Richie to map out his mouth with his tongue, running it against Bill’s teeth to the roof of his mouth. Not breaking to kiss, Richie moves so that he now straddling Bill, grasping Bill's flannel.

The kiss continues to get a little sloppier till Richie pulls back so that they can get a breath of air, “I take it you prefer that tongue twister instead Billiam?”

Bill laughing, “Yes I do R-Richie,” before reaching up and joining their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
